


In the Morning

by aradiantsun (drivemyheart)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 16:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drivemyheart/pseuds/aradiantsun
Summary: It's rare that Padmé wakes before Anakin, and she is determined to take the most of every minute with him before they must part.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	In the Morning

When Padmé slowly opens her eyes she sees her husband’s face. He’s still sleeping, which is unusual. Their secret marriage usually causes him to wake before her, so that no one aside from their droids spots them in the mornings before he sneaks back to the temple. It’s a rare treat for her, and she takes the time to watch him as he sleeps. Further imprinting the lines and angles of his face into her memory. His face isn’t drawn in this morning, and that fact brings a little bit of peace to her mind. Anakin has always been a restless sleeper, something that took a while to overcome when they first started sharing the bed.

She wants so badly to touch him, to trace the curls along his forehead, to run her thumb gently along his full lower lip. But she doesn’t, allowing him as much rest as possible. Instead, she tucks her hands underneath her pillow and continues to gaze at him. Her strong, passionate, loyal husband. _‘I love you,’_ she thinks to herself.

As if hearing her, Anakin opens his eyes. They focus immediately on hers, despite the early morning sun streaming through the window blinds. A smile stretches his lips as he reaches to draw her closer to him. “Good morning, Angel,” he whispers, voice rough with sleep.

It causes her toes to curl a little. She’d roll her eyes at herself if it weren’t so rare to wake before him. She stretches her neck towards him for a kiss. She means it to be a simple greeting, but Anakin’s never been one for simplicity. He deepens the kiss and the thrill of him and his body, of the connection between them, causes her stomach to drop as she rolls even closer into his side. His arms come around her, but it’s not enough. The heat between them ignites as quickly as ever and she presses a hand into his chest as she lifts herself over him. His hands roam her body, waking them both. He kisses her neck, she lets out a breath against his ear.

A little rearranging of their clothes and their bodies meet. Anakin groans and digs his fingers into her hips. Her hands wander the planes of his chest as she leans down to capture his mouth. She grinds against him and he responds in kind. Morning sex feels decadent, and she luxuriates in the feeling of power, of confidence, and of beauty as Anakin stares up at her, eyes dilated and hazy with desire. She doesn’t know which one of them increases the pace, but slow and deep is what she wants right now, and she tries not to give into the urgency of need. Not yet. Not when they so rarely have this time of day to be together.

“Anakin, where are you?” Kenobi’s voice came from the communicator across the room. Padmé pauses in her ministrations, her expression changing.

“If you stop, I think I might die,” Anakin pleads to her, ignoring his former master. She smiles and continued, leaning in to kiss her husband.

“Anakin, Master Yoda is looking for you,” Kenobi’s voice has a slight edge on it now. “Please respond.”

Anakin tightens his hands on Padmé’s hips and swiftly flips their positions, his movements growing more urgent. His brow creases as he tries to keep the outside world and his Jedi responsibilities away just a little longer. His breath mixes with his wife’s, her quiet mewling and roving hands urging him on as if she also feels the walls of their private time closing in. Kenobi gives up paging his cohort and the only noise in the room is their breaths and the shifting of their bodies on the mattress.

“Skwalker, needed you are for a lesson this morning,” Yoda’s voice trembles into the room.

The shock of it causes Padmé to let out a bark of laughter before burying her face in Anakin’s shoulder. They both pause, her body shaking with amusement as his tenses. Anakin grits his teeth, so close to the edge but feeling completion slipping away. Padmé slips a hand between them to cover her mouth in an attempt to stifle her laughter. “Oh, Ani. I’m sorry,” she attempts seriously, the smile still pulling at her lips. “What horrible timing.” She giggles and presses her hand tighter against her lips.

Anakin sighs and lowers himself, keeping his weight off of her as he leans in to whisper, “I’ll be back tonight to finish what you started, Angel.” Her curls tickle his jaw as her gives her earlobe a quick nip.

“Promises, promises,” Padmé teases, releasing him from her arms. Releasing him from their secret moment the world would never know about.

Anakin looks down at her from above as he rises to his knees. The sight of her makes him want to cover her again, to keep going.

“Knight Skywalker, copy, do you?” Yoda’s voice calls again.

The man in question closes his eyes in resignation and bends to cup Padmé’s face in his hands. “Promises I intend on keeping, no matter what. Always for you.”

Padmé turns her face and kisses the palm of his prosthetic hand. “I know, Ani. I know.” She smiles gently at him. “Now go. We both have days to start. And the sooner we do, the sooner night will come.”

Anakin presses a kiss against her lips, her brow, and finally climbs down from the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been seven years since I've written anything at all, so of course the first time I post something new it's for a new fandom as well. As ever, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading.


End file.
